Sacrifice
by Lillium Fiction
Summary: She would give everything for him, sacrifice everything for him, even now as they happen to be surrounded by ninja and wounded, she would still sacrifice everything for him, but at what cost? I Do Not Own Naruto


I Do Not Own Naruto. My First Story, Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

Sacrifice

* * *

There was no way out, she knew it. They were surrounded by too many of them, they wouldn't make it. She looked towards him her pale lavender hues staring into his obsidian orbs, they both knew there was no way out.

There had to be at least twenty ninja surrounding them, not to mention the clones that doubled their numbers. They were both nearly drained of their chakra and he was badly injured. Looking through the peripherals of her vision she could see others standing from their hiding places within the trees and bushes. Her attention was diverted as one of the more burly looking ones approached them, he was dressed in black and earthly greens, a large sword hung at his hip, a smirk at his scarred face.

**"Hyuuga eyes are very rare, especially unsealed eyes, do you realise this?"** The man stated more than asked as he eyed the petite kunoichi before him, a lecherous grin crossing his features as he did.

She shot him a glare as she took a defensive stance, the man laughed at her actions, compared to him he was nothing as he stood at least two heads taller than her. Her glare did not waver as she activated her kekkei genkai, scanning the area that held many ninja and escape routes.

Looking towards her partner she noticed he had become alarmingly pale, she looked to the wound he had sustained in the ambush not ten minutes ago, it was large in length and deep in cut, bleeding profusely.

**"Ah so my blade did hit a target"** The man smirked as he followed the Hyuuga's worried gaze towards her partner.

**"Sasuke"** the Hyuuga kunoichi whispered as she looked to his wound worriedly. He did not respond as he continued to glare at the man before him, but his shoulders sagged with exhaustion and his breaths becoming ragged and laboured. It wasn't long before he started to sway , she caught him before he could lose his balance and fall over, her arm wrapped around his waist and her shoulder under the curve of his underarm, his own arm wrapped around her shoulder to steady himself.

She came to a sudden realisation as she connected her hip to him only to feel his lifeblood soak through her clothes and rest on her skin in less than a second. The wound was worse than she thought, the wound was life threatening.

He couldn't die, she wouldn't let him, he was her team mate. She had to do something.

Coming to a realisation she felt tears start to cloud her vision, she knew what had to be done. Looking at him one last time as she felt more tears come to her eyes, he looked down at her, unsure of what she was going to do, he was too disoriented to try and figure it out, as his head was spinning from the loss of blood.

She laid him on the ground, she gave him a regretful look before standing up and facing the man before her, the leader of these bandits, _'He is last of the Uchiha'_ Her glare was fierce even as tears threatened to spill over, moving into the trademark Hyuuga stance.

The leader threw his head back in laughter, looking at the pathetic kunoichi before him. Sadly enough the man let this becoming an opening for a desperate ninja.

Blood spurted from his neck, gurgling his last words before bleeding out like a stuck pig, the kunoichi's kunai blade covered in blood and held in the air. She wasted no time in fleeing into the trees deeper into the forest, leading them away through the underbrush. _'Naruto and Sakura need him'_ she willed herself on as she felt chakra exhaustion start to kick in.

**"Kill her and take her eyes!"** Yelled one of the ninja following after her, stopping in a small clearing she jumped onto one of the tree branches above her, jumping from one branch to another even though her chakra continued to deplete _'Sasuke needs to live, he can't die'_ by now her breath was becoming ragged and uneven as she started to dodge the various weapons coming her way.

Jumping into a large clearing she wasted no time in pulling something from one of her weapon pouches, turning on her heel she quickly threw the small pieces of paper towards the ninja who were now entering the clearing. Not one of them had a chance to react as the tags exploded killing and maiming most of the ninja that were on her heels.

_'He is the last to wield the Sharingan'_ she waited in the clearing as she saw the ninja who stayed behind follow after their comrades once they heard the multiple explosions. She pulled more tags out from one of the many pouches that were on her body, her world becoming unstable and dizzying.

**"Kill her damn it! I want her dead!"** yelled the same ninja as before a furious look on his face, as did the many ninja who had appeared. She smiled lightly as she watch them ready their many weapons, readying her tags she moved in a full 360 spin as they threw their own weapons, dodging and manoeuvring past as many as she could.

The first wave of weapons ceased, she could feel the weapons she had failed to dodge everywhere, the pain was unbearable, and she could feel every sharp edge and point that was inside her body. A metallic taste covered her mouth as she stood straight, her mouth filled all too quickly and she spit out the precious life giving liquid.

She cried out as she felt another wave of weapons come on without notice, she started another spin, but this time she did not block them, _'I love him, he can't die'_ instead she had thrown more tags where the many ninja stood. Halfway through the second wave the tags exploded, she took it upon herself to apply more tags than she had previously, causing her to be blown back and every single ninja to be killed in the process.

Laying there amongst the carnage she smiled, her breathing becoming weak and slow. Her body covered in wounds and weapons she did not register the pain that coursed through her body, coughing up more of her own blood only one thing ran through her mind, _'Sasuke's safe'_. Her vision was starting to fade, in the end she had sacrificed everything for him, and it was a sacrifice she would not have given a second thought about, why? Because she loved him, and nothing else mattered beyond that, as long as he was safe, knowing this she closed her eyes for the last time, happy.

Sasuke, followed after the ninja as they left him to die on his own, he was an Uchiha, and he did not die easily. He did not use chakra enhanced speed but rather walked as his wound was to taxing on him and he used most of his chakra on stopping the bleeding. Nevertheless he grew frantic as the fighting and the yelling stopped after many more explosions happened. She wasn't coming for him either, dread started to fill him as he got closer to the clearing, he could hear the heartbeats of the dying and nothing else with his ninja hearing.

Slowly he walked towards the brush the covered the clearing, pushing them aside, slowly scanning the carnage that littered that peaceful place, red soaked the ground and body parts littered everywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a familiar uniform, it was 'HER' uniform, he grew into a frantic run as he saw her lying there at the far east end of the clearing.

**"Hinata!"** He yelled as he saw she wasn't moving, she couldn't be, stopping at her side he kneeled down quickly, checking her vitals. He felt tears coming to his eyes as no pulse came through, no breath escaped her lips, and she couldn't be dead. **"Nata..."** He felt his voice crack as he leaned over her, touching his forehead to hers, he could still feel the warmth of her skin, and he could still smell her scent of lavender and vanilla.

She couldn't be gone, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her body close burying his face in her neck. For the first time in years he cried, he cried for her, he was deeply in love with her, and she was gone.

**"HINATA!"** he started to sob louder as he could feel her skin become cold and her scent become drowned out with blood and carnage, he couldn't leave him, he needed her. He became unaware of the world around him, he didn't notice his former team mates and sensei arrive along with an ANBU squad, one of his own, he didn't notice their own tears, neither did he notice when they had tried to pry her body away from him.

He did not noticed the small smile that still continued to grace her features even as he held onto her, and even as Sakura had used one of her medical jutsu to put him to sleep. He only noticed her absence of life, from his life, and the loss of their love. In the end she had sacrificed everything for him, and he felt he had lost everything without her.

* * *

END

R&R!


End file.
